Determine the value of the following complex number power. Your answer will be plotted in orange. $ ({ e^{11\pi i / 12}}) ^ {2} $
Answer: Since $(a ^ b) ^ c = a ^ {b \cdot c}$ $ ({ e^{11\pi i / 12}}) ^ {2} = e ^ {2 \cdot (11\pi i / 12)} $ The angle of the result is $2 \cdot \frac{11}{12}\pi$ , which is $\frac{11}{6}\pi$ Our result is $ e^{11\pi i / 6}$.